


Meu Bibliotecário

by Anarchy_Maah



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Bottom William Vangeance, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, Lemon, Love, M/M, Romance, Top Yami Sukehiro, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah
Summary: Yami Sukehiro precisa estudar para uma prova em que ele poderá ser promovido de detetive a sargente do departamento de polícia Clover.Pensando em ajudar o amigo, Julius o leva a uma biblioteca para estudar e o apresenta a William Vangeance.Que sentimentos o doce bibliotecário pode despertar no astuto policial?
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Kudos: 12





	1. Capítulo1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!!!
> 
> Chegueiiii com mais uma fic desse casal que eu amoooo!!!!!
> 
> Ela vai ter mais um capítulo!!! Hehehehe
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem dessa história que eu fiz!!! To animada!
> 
> Quero muito conseguir escrever uma long dela. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, vamos com as curtinhas mesmo hehehe!!!!
> 
> Ahh, eu dedico essa fic a Kaline Bogard, que tão docemente leu, comentou e recomendou minha primeira fic desse casal...( Foi em outro site, mas de qualquer forma, se ela não tivesse feito isso, eu não teria me animado tanto a escrever mais desse casal amor!) Vão lá conferir o perfil dela, que ela escreve super bem e tem fics desse casal que é só amor também!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Kissussss!!!

\- Yami, não adianta discutir, você vai sim estudar para esse concurso. - Era incisivo. - Ou você acha que vai conseguir virar sargento só porque é fortinho e metade de Clover tem medo dessa carranca sua?

\- Tá bem Julius, eu já entendi! Vou estudar… Tá feliz agora. - respondeu a contra gosto.

Julius era o melhor amigo de Yami Sukehiro, ele fazia questão de obrigar o outro a estudar para a prova de sargento que aconteceria dali a algumas semanas.

Yami não ligava muito se subiria de patente ou não, mas desde que Julius havia se tornado capitão do departamento do polícia, ele vinha o perturbando para que fizesse logo a prova de sargento e tivesse mais benefícios e responsabilidades dentro da corporação.

Julius o julgava um grande detetive, e vinha lhe infernizando de que poderia fazer muito mais sucesso na profissão se passasse naquela prova tão difícil.

Sem conseguir mais aguentar a insistência do amigo, o detetive se rendeu e foi com ele até uma biblioteca afim de estudar as matérias mais teóricas para a prova.

\- Vamos! Vou te apresentar o bibliotecário daqui, um amigo meu, ele sabe tudo sobre livros, assim, se você tiver qualquer dúvida, pode perguntar a ele.

Soltou o ar derrotado e seguiu o amigo para dentro do amplo espaço da biblioteca.

\- Bom dia, meu querido Will! - Sua voz saiu alta e animada, apesar de estar vazio o espaço, o homem o repreendeu pela fala escandalosa. - Tá bem, me desculpe. - Pediu em um sussurro.

\- Tudo bem, já me acostumei com esse seu jeito, sorte que não há ninguém aqui ainda. - Ofereceu um sorriso doce.

\- Yami, este é o meu amigo de quem lhe falei, William Vangeance. - Apontou para o amigo. - Will, este é Yami Sukehiro, o amigo de quem eu falei que precisa desesperadamente de sua ajuda.

Yami fez uma careta diante do comentário, mas decidiu ignorar o amigo e começar logo a estudar.

\- Julius disse que você poderia me ajudar a achar os melhores livros para os meus estudos. Estou buscando livros sobre assuntos específicos para a prova de sargento que eu farei. - Dirigiu-se ao bibliotecário.

\- Claro! - seu sorriso não era aberto, apenas uma linha fina e suave, mas parecia que era algo sempre presente em seu semblante.

\- Bom, vou deixar vocês agora, eu tenho mais o que fazer! - começou se afastando dos amigos. - Cuide dele para mim Will! - acenou fervorosamente enquanto ia saindo de costas, em uma cena quase teatral na opinião de Vangeance, que colocou a mão levemente sobre os lábios como se quisesse impedir que o seu sorriso aparecesse maior.

\- Você gostaria de começar por onde? - Foi solicito. - Se você quiser, posso lhe mostrar os livros que Julius usou para fazer essa prova, eu mesmo ajudei ele a estudar a alguns anos e me lembro dos que ele gostava de usar.

Sukehiro ficou um pouco perdido nas palavras, ele mal sabia por onde começar, mas chegava a duvidar que o outro pudesse mesmo lembrar dos livros que aquele capitão loiro usou. Mas não iria discutir, apenas concordou e o seguiu para o segundo andar onde parecia haver uma sessão só sobre leis e livros legislativos.

William estava atento sobre os livros, buscando na memória o que mais ajudaria ao homem alto e forte ao seu lado.

Separou uma pequena quantidade de livros e os entregou para o detetive, que agradeceu e seguiu para uma mesa perto de uma das janelas para começar com seus estudos.

No dia seguinte, Yami voltou a biblioteca para pegar emprestado os livros que William separou para ele, a fim de estudar em casa quando chegasse do trabalho. Era uma prova muito difícil, mas que precisava de muita dedicação.

Em determinados intervalos de dias o detetive voltava para a biblioteca onde devolvia alguns livros e pegava mais alguns outros para se preparar para a sua prova.

Vangeance estava até mesmo começando a se acostumar com a presença de William em sua biblioteca. Sentia-se feliz por ser dono daquele lugar e ter a oportunidade de sempre ver aquele homem esforçado e dedicado.

Isto lhe chamava muita atenção, toda a garra e dedicação do homem para conquistar um sonho.

Chegava a contar as horas para ver o homem no dia em que fosse devolver e pegar mais livros.

Secretamente pesquisava os melhores títulos com as informações mais relevantes para Yami se preparar para a prova de sargento, a sua maneira tentava ajudar o homem.

Às vezes conversavam um pouco, outras William até mesmo sentava ao lado dele para ajudá0lo em seus estudos nos finais de semana, quando o detetive passava mais tempo na biblioteca.

Julius às vezes também o ajudava nos estudos, mas nada muito recorrente.

Na verdade Yami gostava de estudar sozinho com William, por isso sempre aos finais de semana ia à biblioteca com o objetivo de ter a companhia dele.

___---___

William acabava de fechar a biblioteca, fora um dia longo e cansativo, não viu Yami naquele sábado, ficou preocupado, todos os sábados o moreno vinha estudar, mas hoje foi diferente. Soltou um suspiro cansado e terminou de trancar a última porta.

Tudo o que precisava agora, era chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a se distanciar do prédio. A noite estava fria e praguejava baixinho por não ter levado uma blusa de frio.

Abraçou-se como se assim pudesse espantar o frio e ao longe viu que um homem andava em sua direção.

Um arrepiou correu pelo corpo do bibliotecário que discretamente pensou em dar meia volta e não cruzar seu caminho com um possível assaltante. Mas ao se virar, viu que mais outros dois homens se aproximavam.

Imediatamente percebeu que estava sendo cercado.

Sua adrenalina subiu e tentava raciocinar o que deveria fazer.

\- Olha só, o que temos aqui! - Um dos homens falou quando cercaram Vangeance.

\- Não sabia que o circo tinha chego na cidade hoje. - Debochou e riu forçosamente, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

Claramente estavam ridicularizando suas cicatrizes. William quando criança era maltratado pelo pai, até que um belo dia, as agressões sofridas deixaram cicatrizes em seu belo rosto.

Não se incomodou com a ofensa, na verdade, só queria sair dali ileso.

\- Eu não tenho nada! - Tentou argumentar, e realmente não tinha, sua casa ficava muito perto, dificilmente saía com algum dinheiro.

\- Hahaha, vamos ver se não, belezinha! - O outro despejou e agarrou um dos braços do bibliotecário que gelou na hora, não conseguiu reagir, principalmente depois de ver o que estava a sua frente mostrar uma faca.

\- Até que ele é uma gracinha, se você só olhar o corpo dele. - Contou aos outros e se aproveitando que estava com uma faca nas mãos, chegou perto dele e cheirou seu pescoço. - Cheiroso também, parece que vamos nos divertir hoje gente! - e gargalhou por ver que lágrimas de desesperam tomavam os bonitos olhos roxos do homem.

\- Por favor, não! - Não conseguiu se conter mais e as lágrimas começaram a cair, ouviu as risadas aumentarem e sentiu a faca começar a rasgar os botões de sua camisa.

Apenas dois botões se soltaram, pois logo o homem com a faca foi arremessado para trás.

Os outros dois bandidos ainda desnorteados não conseguiram nem mesmo ver da onde veio o golpe que lhes tonteou.

O homem sozinho lidou com os três, chutou e socou os que antes seguravam William. E o que tinha a faca, já mais recuperado do tombo, foi correndo em direção aquela pessoa, que de forma eficiente bloqueou os ataques, o desarmou e lhe desferiu um soco, o levando ao nocaute.

William estava em estado de choque ainda, muito aéreo para notar que os três homens já estavam no chão. Ao longe ouviu uma voz, parecia que alguém estava no telefone, mas não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada.

\- Will! Você está bem? - Yami chamava-o com a voz desesperada. - Se machucou? Will.

Como se saísse de um transe, focou sua visão ao ser a sua frente e imediatamente reconheceu Yami ali.

Surpreendendo o detetive, William se jogou em seus braços e chorou em desespero, o medo ainda presente de que algo poderia ter acontecido.

Murmurava pedidos de agradecimento ao mais velho enquanto este apenas correspondia ao abraço e tentava consolá-lo.

\- Shh… Tá tudo bem! Você está a salvo agora! - Sussurrou e sentiu algo levemente quente em seu abdômen, apartou um pouco o abraço e seus olhos aumentaram de tamanho ao ver que sua blusa sujara de sangue. William se feriu.

\- Precisamos ir ao médico! Vamos! - O pegou pela mão e começou a andar apressado.

\- Yami… - chamou fraco. - Yami, devagar…

Pediu e Sukehiro estancou no lugar, se virou e viu a fragilidade em que o homem se encontrava.

Em um impulso, voltou para perto do bibliotecário e o pegou no colo, o rapaz mas se importou, estava fraco demais. O corte não havia sido profundo, mas toda aquela montanha-russa de emoção fez sua pressão abaixar, desmaiou no colo do detetive.

Yami não perdeu nem mais um segundo sequer e correu com o amigo para o hospital mais perto, ainda bem que já havia ligado para o departamento ir até aquele local e prender aqueles bandidos que atentaram contra a vida de William, nem gostava de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se ele não chegasse a tempo.

Naquele dia não conseguiu ir à biblioteca porque ficou preso em uma reunião de emergência do trabalho sobre um caso difícil que estava investigando.

Mas movido pela vontade de ver William, resolveu correr até a biblioteca para conseguir ver ele lá antes que a mesma fechasse.

Não queria pensar muito, apenas estava aliviado por ter chego antes que algo de mais grave acontecesse com o outro.

No hospital Will levou alguns pontos, o médico passou alguns remédios para dores e que também serviriam para acalmar o paciente pela situação que viveu.

Yami agradeceu aos médicos e William recebeu alta para ir pra casa.

Vendo que o amigo ainda estava grogue pelos medicamentos, e sabendo que ele morava sozinho, propôs para que ele fosse para sua casa.

De início recusou, não querendo dar mais trabalho para o detetive, mas este foi irredutível, dizendo que fazia questão de cuidar do amigo.

Vangeance acabou cedendo e Yami com um sorriso no rosto, levou um sonolento bibliotecário para sua casa.

Yami não queria admitir, mas a sua vontade era nunca mais se afastar do outro.


	2. Capítulo 2

Acordou lentamente, a luz incomodando levemente seus olhos, sentiu uma leve dor em seu abdômen e se lembrou do corte que levou.

Como que para confirmar seu estado, fez a menção de levar a mão para o ferimento, mas foi impedido gentilmente por uma mão.

\- Não encoste, pode abrir os seus pontos. - Recomendou.

\- Yami? Onde… Ah sim, eu estou na sua casa. - Lembrou-se com certa timidez.

\- Sim, isso. Eu te trouxe para cá depois do hospital, não podia deixar você sozinho em casa.

William tentou se levantar e o amigo o ajudou para que ele pudesse sentar de forma confortável em sua cama.

Quando melhor acomodado, o detetive estendeu um copo de água e um comprimido. Era um anti-inflamatório que também auxiliaria na dor.

\- Obrigado. - Ainda estava sem jeito, mas precisava agradecer ao outro. - O-obrigado por ter me salvado.

\- Não precisa agradecer, fico contente que eu tenha podido lhe ajudar. Não me perdoaria nunca se algo tivesse acontecido contigo.

O bibliotecário fechou os olhos, um pouco feliz pelo que ouviu.

\- Você não foi à biblioteca hoje…

\- Não, eu precisei ir a uma reunião de última hora na delegacia. Eu estava indo à biblioteca com a esperança de que ainda estivesse aberta, quando eu te encontrei…

Um silêncio levemente incomodo se instalou e Vangeance começou a ficar ansioso.

\- Obrigada mais uma vez pela ajuda, eu preciso ir agora.

\- Já está tarde, por que não fica aqui hoje? Amanhã cedo eu te levo de carro para casa. - Queria muito que ele aceitasse, mas não insistiria, se ele realmente quisesse ir, daria uma carona.

\- Tudo bem…

\- Ótimo, vou pegar algumas cobertas para eu dormir no chão.

\- O quê? Claro que não, deixa que eu durmo no chão! A casa é sua, eu não posso fazer isso!

\- De modo algum eu vou deixar você dormir no chão Will e sem discussão. - O repreendeu e viu o outro ficar amuado.

\- Se quiser, podemos dividir a cama. - Sussurrou. - Quero dizer, ela é bem grande, não faz sentido você dormir desconfortável no chão por minha causa.

Yami ficou constrangido, sua mente viajou por diversos cenários com os dois juntos na cama, mas não se permitiu explorar nenhum deles.

\- Certo! - Recebeu um sorriso tão lindo do outro, que sentiu seu interior formigar, é como se houvessem borboletas em seu estômago.

\- Está com fome? Eu fiz uma sopa, o médico recomendou comidas leves.

William agradeceu e viu Yami sair do quarto, voltando alguns minutos depois com uma bandeja e dois pratos de sopa.

Comeram juntos, conversaram amenidades. Sukehiro contou que logo seria seu exame e que ele estava nervoso.

Vangeance disse que tinha certeza que ele passaria e que quando acontecesse, que os dois poderiam comemorar juntos.

Yami ficou feliz, era sua chance de ver o homem em outro ambiente que não apenas a biblioteca.

Arrumaram-se para dormir e o detetive garantiu ao outro que se sentisse algum desconforto ou algo parecido, que deveria lhe acordar imediatamente.

A noite passou tranquila. No dia seguinte, como uma forma de agradecer ao outro por toda a ajuda, William quis fazer um delicioso café da manhã para eles.

Fez um café forte, torradas e ovos mexidos. Yami acordou com o cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha.

Apreciou William arrumando a mesa, sentiu seu coração mais uma vez se aquecer com aquele homem, que há algum tempo fazia surgir em si fortes sentimentos.

\- Bom dia!

\- Bom dia! Fiz nosso café, espero que não se importe.

\- De forma alguma, sinta-se em casa!

\- Foi a forma que encontrei de lhe agradecer, já estou bem melhor.

\- Fico feliz Will.

Juntos fizeram o desejum e Will não queria admitir, mas a muito tempo não se sentia tão confortável com a presença de alguém.

Antes, apenas Julius fazia parte de sua vida, como um amigo importante. Mas agora, queria muito que Yami fizesse parte também, mas no fundo desejava que não apenas como um amigo.

William tomou mais um comprimido e Yami pediu que ele ficasse com a medicação para se cuidar devidamente.

Pegou o carro e levou o bibliotecário até o apartamento dele.

Acompanhou-o até a sua porta, se pudesse escolher, o outro não teria saído de sua casa tão cedo, mas não tinha coragem para pedir isso ao outro.

\- Obrigado mais uma vez Yami! - foi grato de novo enquanto segurava a porta de sua casa, sem realmente querer entrar e deixar o outro ir embora.

\- Não precisa me agradecer, já disse, estou feliz que você esteja bem.

\- Antes de você fazer o seu teste você pode passar na biblioteca?

\- Hum, o teste é meio cedo, mas lá abre cedo não é mesmo? Posso ir sim. - Sorriu, de uma forma convencida que William estava acostumado a ver e que gostava muito. Imediatamente ficou vermelho de vergonha.

Não resistiu ao ver o rosto avermelhado, levou a mão erguendo levemente o queixo alheio e antes que pudesse ser indagado pelo gesto, selou rapidamente as bocas.

\- Até quinta então. - E partiu, deixando um atordoado William para trás.

Os dias passaram se arrastando para o bibliotecário, desde o dia em que Yami o beijara, eles não haviam mais se falado. Estava nervoso, hoje era o dia da prova para sargento do detetive. Teoricamente ele iria na biblioteca antes de ir para sua prova.

Não sabia mesmo se ele iria, na verdade todas as suas convicções sobre Yami haviam sido abaladas quando fora beijado. Quer dizer, na verdade ele estava tão nervoso, que não conseguia raciocinar com coerência.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando o detetive veio até a sua bancada trajando um bonito uniforme do departamento de polícia, ele estava deslumbrante.

Sentiu seu corpo todo tremer de nervosismo, mas tentou fortemente agir com naturalidade.

\- Bom dia! - Mostrou um pequeno sorriso.

\- Bom dia Will!

\- Que horas é a sua prova? Está nervoso?

\- Daqui a uma hora. Estou um pouco nervoso sim. - confessou baixinho.

\- Nossa, você não deveria ter vindo então. - Preocupou-se.

\- Tá tudo bem, eu disse que viria, não disse, eu estou de carro, chego rapidinho.

\- Sendo assim… - Disse e abaixou-se um tanto para pegar um pequeno embrulho em sua bolsa.

\- Eu fiz este amuleto para te dar sorte! - estendeu a mão com o amuleto de pano bordado a mão. De tudo que o detetive pensou que William poderia querer falar com ele, com certeza o presentear com um amuleto não chegou a se quer passar pela sua mente.

\- Will, você quem fez? - Quis confirmar e o viu assentir. - Muito obrigado, vou levar comigo.

\- Fico feliz. - Estava contente, Yami parecia ter gostado de seu presente.

\- Sabe o que me daria sorte também para fazer a prova? - debruçou-se sobre a bancada.

\- O quê? - Perguntou inocente.

Sukehiro não respondeu, apenas selou os lábios no bibliotecário.

Sorriu quando viu ele ficar vermelho de vergonha e começou a se afastar. Tinha uma prova para prestar.

\- Se eu passar vamos comemorar certo? - Perguntou já na porta e apenas viu Vangeance assentir com certa timidez. Jogou um beijo para o ar e foi embora.

É claro que Yami Sukehiro passaria na prova, Julius mesmo fez questão de contar ao amigo e o convidou para comemorar. O agora sargento, educadamente recusou, com a desculpa que já tinha um compromisso com outra pessoa.

William ficou feliz pelo amigo, saíram juntos e no restaurante que estavam celebrando a promoção, Sukehiro pediu oficialmente o bibliotecário em namoro, que timidamente aceitou.

Eles eram muito diferentes, mas era isso que equilibrava a vida dos dois.

Yami era impulsivo e gostava de se aventurar de vez enquando.

William era um tanto tímido, mas muito gentil e normalmente aceitava as aventuras do namorado. Gostava do mundo que o outro mostrava ele.

Estavam a alguns meses namorando, Yami esperava a biblioteca se esvaziar, estava impaciente, queria logo que aquelas pessoas fossem embora para que ele e o namorado fossem para casa, curtir o resto do sábado.

Viu o namorado pegar alguns livros e seguir para uma sessão mais afastada para guardá-los. Imediatamente foi coberto por uma ideia nem um pouco casta.

Olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que eles estavam sozinhos e foi atrás do bibliotecário.

Abraçou-o por trás, uma mão foi em sua cintura e a outra cobriu a mão que estava guardando o último livro na prateleira. Deixou uma mordida seguido de um leve chupão em sua nuca, que fez William suspirar.

\- O que está fazendo Yami? - lançou a pergunta retórica.

\- Exatamente o que parece. - Sussurrou e começou a passar a mão por debaixo na camisa do namorado, encontrando um dos mamilos, tendo-o entre os dedos.

\- Hum, você sabe que estamos em um lugar público não sabe?

\- Você já está fechando a biblioteca, todo mundo já foi embora… - Desabotoou a calça jeans do bibliotecário.

\- Hum, Yami! - Gemeu quando sentiu seu membro ser tocado. - Mas e se alguém aparecer?

\- Estamos longe o suficiente, ninguém vai chegar e se chegar, não vai dar para nos ver.

Não sabia se havia convencido o seu namorado, claro que ele não continuaria se o outro não quisesse.

Uau! Sim, ele foi convencido!

Tão logo Will raciocinou que onde eles estavam era em um lugar mais escondido, ele tratou de se entregar e rebolou os quadris para atiçar o namorado.

-Will, não me provoque. - Avisou e apenas viu o sorriso safado do namorado.

Tão diferente da timidez que no início do namoro ele tinha.

William rebolava o quadril enquanto era masturbado e tinha os lábios atacado pelo homem.

Em segundo já não havia mais roupa entre eles, os toques quentes eram sentidos, mas William precisava de mais.

Fez Sukehiro sentar no chão enquanto se acomodou em seu colo.

O corpo do sargento era forte e musculoso, ele aproveitou para arranhar-lhe os braços enquanto era beijado e de uma forma gostosa esfregava as duas ereções.

\- Amor, eu amo quando você rebola assim, mas fica de pé um pouquinho.

Mergulhado nas sensações, mal raciocinou o que o outro pediu, apenas fez o que ele quis e assim que se levantou, tampou a boca para que um gemido mais alto não saísse.

Estava sendo chupado. Olhou para baixou e viu o olhar de luxúria que lhe era direcionado e como se desse conta da cena em que estavam ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar.

\- Ainda fica envergonhado Will? Mesmo depois de já termos feito isso tantas vezes. - Brincou e logo voltou sua boca para as bolas dele.

Não conseguia achar um apoio decente, sentia que iria derreter. Apoiou as mãos nas prateleiras dos livros, empurrando sem querer alguns que caíram do outro lado.

Logo que Yami ouviu o barulho dos livros, sorriu internamente e quis enlouquecer cada vez mais seu namorado.

\- Senta em mim Will. - Pediu e William já ia lhe indagar quando sentiu a língua em sua entrada e entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

Yami deitou no chão, conduzindo para que o namorado sentasse em seu rosto e ele pudesse beijar aquela entradinha da forma que achasse melhor.

William achou que fosse ficar rouco de tanto gemer, achou que não poderia sentir mais prazer, mas sentiu que Sukehiro começava a lhe masturbar lentamente.

\- Não, Yami! Assim eu vou gozar logo! - pediu quase que em desespero.

\- Não quer gozar amor? - Provocou.

\- Quero, mas quero com você dentro de mim.

Decidiu que não iria mais torturar o namorado daquela forma.

Gentilmente tirou o namorado de cima de si, pegou em sua carteira um preservativo e estava pronto para receber o outro.

William nem precisou de convite, sentou lentamente no namorado que gemeu forte e deixou uma mordida em seu ombro.

O movimento cadenciado era prazeroso, mas logo ambos precisavam de mais.

Mudaram de posição e agora os joelhos de Will estavam apoiados nos ombros do mais velho.

\- Yami, estou quase, não para!

Amava ver seu namorado tão entregue, obviamente não negou o que o outro queria.

O orgasmo foi intenso e arrebatador, estavam ofegantes e se abraçavam enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

Yami sentiu um beijo em sua bochecha e sorriu para o namorado.

\- Eu te amo Yami!

\- Também te amo Will! - Beijou-o.

Passado alguns momentos, se arrumaram como puderam, estavam suados e um pouco ofegantes, mas nada de mais.

Andavam de mãos dadas em direção a recepção quando viram um Julius completamente vermelho na recepção.

\- Vocês sabiam que dava para ouvir vocês lá das escadas? Eu só subi porque fiquei com medo de alguém encontrar vocês.

Yami gargalhou com a fala do amigo e rapidamente puxou William para um abraço que agora estava roxo de vergonha.

Os três amigos depois do momento vergonhoso saíram juntos da biblioteca. William morrendo de vergonha enquanto Julius e Yami iam se alfinetando e brincando um com o outro sobre a situação constrangedora que o delegado presenciou.


End file.
